One type of switch includes a dome shaped contact element whose periphery rests on one terminal of a circuit board, and whose middle can be deflected against another terminal of the circuit board. Care must be taken to minimize burrs at the outer edge of the element, as such burrs can cut the thin conductive or insulative films on the circuit board, and stress concentrations at the burrs can cause premature failure of the contact element. Care must also be taken to capture the outer edge of the contact element where the outer edge lies against the circuit board. A contact element which avoided damage to the circuit board despite the presence of burrs at its outer edge, and which was easy to capture, would be of considerable value.